Dragons Return
by Ammirra
Summary: No one can always be correct. No living thing is above mistake. It's called Human Error... Rated T for now, Rating my change. Full summary inside, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Synopsis: No one can always be correct. No living thing is above mistake. No living thing, so no one thought to apply the this idea then, for the one in question had no life. However, even it could make a mistake, after all it was man made. Subject to human error, only as accurate as it's once living creators had made it.**_

_**What would happen if AIVAS miscalculated, and thread did return? Who would be left to save Pern if a tenth pass started?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon riders of Pern books.**

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a fiction for this series… or for any book at all. This is also my second story up on fan fiction, not including the joint one I have up on another account. I hope you enjoy. This is likely going to be one of very few A/N's you see from me in this story.

This is the re-written version of the prologue.

AT= After the last Thread fall.

Ferelan's Farm hold- this location will later be referred to as Fedrier's Farm hold.

**Prologue:**

_1291__st__ turn AT**  
Feralan's Farm Hold**_

A small boy with black hair woke with a start. He just had a _feeling_ that something was going to happen. Not long after, he heard someone pushing the door to his small room open. He looked up towards the door to see his mother, her face tear streaked. He was on his feet before she had a chance to tell him what was wrong. He already knew. His grandfather was dying. They'd been expecting it all summer.

He made his way to the door as his mother stepped back away from it. Slipping out of his room, he took the few steps that were needed to reach the room were his grandfather rested on a narrow cot. The old man had refused his mothers offer to take her own, larger cot. He couldn't really understand why... the small cot must be terribly uncomfortable for the old man's aching body. He'd even offered the man his own cot, which wasn't _that_ much bigger than the one he laid dying on now.

The boy moved to the chair that was near the cot, pulling himself up into it. He watched as the man's nearly blind eyes searched him out. When it appeared the man couldn't quite discern who it was sitting next to him, he grabbed his searching hand. "Grandfather," he spoke clearly, knowing that the man's hearing was failing him. He was trying not to cry, as his grandfather had told him many times not to cry over the last sevenday. It was hard though, not to cry. In his child's mind, you cried when you were sad, and that was just the way it was supposed to be. He had learned, though, that things were seldom how they were supposed to be.

"C'mere boy, a little closer," the old man pleaded, his voice weak and wavering. The boy was sure that the man could not hear his own voice. He slid from his seat to push it closer to the bed before he climbed back into the chair, taking the ailing man's hand again.

"I'm right here grandfather," he told him, having trouble keeping his voice loud enough for the nearly deaf man to hear him. He watched as the elderly man's eyes closed and his breath hitched when they did not reopen for several long minutes. He would have thought the man had died, if it had not been for the barely perceptible rise and fall of his chest. It seemed he had just been gathering his thoughts and energy so he could speak again.

"Now you listen here son, and let me tell you the tale my grandfather told me." The boy obviously wanted to protest, his blue eyes all puffy, but instead he nodded obediently. "Good boy," the dieing man murmured, before he started his tale.

_107__th__ turn AT**  
Landing**_

It had been over a hundred years since the last thread fall, but very few Pernese dismissed its existence. They had what they could consider hard evidence. The fact that Dragon's did indeed exist, and the records of thread fall, on skins, in computer databases, or on sheets of paper... which was still a rare thing on Pern. However, even though the vast majority believed thread did exist, they were also firmly set in the _knowledge_ that it would never again fall on their planet. None of them could even begin to fathom the possibility AIVAS had been wrong. It was just not possible. AIVAS was a machine, not subject to the errors of the human mind. It was just _impossible_ for thread to ever fall again.

So in those hundred years, people had begun to spread out slowly from their holds to settle the rest of Pern. Though the major holds remained great centers for education and many events, they became less important to the people of the planet. As people no longer feared thread, they were free to travel about the world how they pleased. Many would make their way to the southern continent and to Landing, some just to see the sight of the great AIVAS. Others went because that was where the computers were, or because it was the greatest center of education on all of Pern.

But the computers would not last forever. They had no one with the skills to make replacement parts and very few of the materials they would need anyway. So when a number of computers broke down due to various causes, the people of Pern decided to copy out all the information they found important by hand. It became a great project on the planet, and many more people flocked to Landing in order to be a part of it. The copying of the data from the computer databases became something every Pernese aspired to do at least once in their life time, as it has been for twenty turns now.

This was why they were there now. He had arrived a day ago with his sister, and both of them sat in front of one of the still working computers. They were currently sifting through files to find ones that were not flagged as copied, and were not being taken down by others. In doing so they came across a file that most would have found rather unremarkable. However, when they realized that what they were looking at were the actual calculations made by AIVAS in order to rid the planet of thread, they were keenly interested. Choosing it as their bit of file to copy, they began meticulously writing out the values and equations that the file consisted of.

While doing so they both came across a figure that somehow seemed off in their minds. Using the computer, as well as working it out by hand, they ran over the entirety math to find that the number was indeed wrong. It was something everyone had thought impossible. They themselves could not believe it. How could a machine be wrong? Unable to believe it, they worked it out several more times, only to end up with the same results. Deciding to leave it for the time being, they both set back to copying out the figures that appeared on the screen before them.

They took turns sleeping during the night, neither having any desire to leave the computer and potentially lose the file they were copying. They finished shortly after dawn, and decided to go over it all again to make sure. That one figure kept bothering them, and they again checked the math, to once more end up with the same results. Once they had no doubt left that the figure was indeed wrong, they decided to bring the matter up to others, whom had more background in mathematics then they did. Still not wishing to leave the computer alone, the sister went alone to find these people, while the brother stood guard over the computer.

_Next day_

The sister found that most were not interested in taking a look at the equations, not believing there was any chance AIVAS could have made a mistake. However, by noon of the next day, she finally found a group who were of the private opinion AIVAS was not above human error. After all, the super computer was made by humans. When she brought the matter up to them, they jumped on the chance to prove themselves right. So they all went over to the computer, checking over the copied numbers, as well as the numbers on the screen. When they worked it out several times to achieve the same result as the siblings, all present were convinced. AIVAS had made a critical mistake. Thread could possibly return to ravage their world again.

There was only one thing for them to do at that point. Finding themselves a quiet building at Landing, they worked through the numerous equations to find the real ending values. They even went as far as to find out exactly how far they _had_ sent the red planet out of its original orbit. What they found was even more startling then the fact that AIVAS had made a mistake. By taking in the forces of gravity on the various bodies around their star system, they had come to the conclusion that thread would return to Pern. It would take somewhere around another twelve hundred turns, but it would return.

This was a problem. In twelve hundred turns Pern would still be thoroughly grubbed... unless something happened to kill off all the grubs... but people would be spread out, likely not believing in thread, and be ill equipped to deal with it. Unless they knew it was coming. Again, the group was left with one clear choice. Announce their findings to the rest of Pern.

_1291__st__ turn AT**  
Feralan's Farm Hold**_

The boy looked at his grandfather for several minutes, rather perplexed. Had the old man finally lost his mind in his dying moments? "But Grandfather, everyone _knows_ thread won't fall again." In fact, he would go as far as to say most children didn't even know what thread was. The only reason he did was because it was one of the things his grandfather loved to talk about. He had never thought the old man would go as far as saying it would fall again though. That was just... why, impossible!

The old man didn't seem to share his opinion though. After going into a dry fit of hacking, he held up his other frail had for silence. "Quiet boy. Give me a moment... I'll explain it," he managed to wheeze out, before taking several minutes to gather his strength again. "Thread will fall again, and knowing this they announced it to the rest of Pern...

_107__th__ turn AT**  
Landing**_

...but nobody believed them. They brought their findings to many learned men, with very little luck. Most said 'How could that be? AIVAS is above the human mind.' However some found it curious and made a trip to Landing to take a look at the equations. When these men, and a few women, could not prove the new figures wrong, some began to believe. However, others accused them of fraud, seeing the whole thing as a huge scam. Many such people attempted to get their hands on the papers with the AIVAS equations. Some to prove the group of men and woman wrong and others simply to burn them.

The papers were kept at Landing, were at least two from the group were always present. However, despite all the precautions they took to keep their findings safe, in the end they could not. A couple of the non believers set the interior of the building on fire while the five present slept. Only two managed to make it out with their lives, while the other three died in the attempt to save their evidence of thread returning. With no evidence it would be a struggle to even convince one person to believe them, let alone a whole planet. They nearly gave up hope on saving the Pern of the future... after all, why should they bother? They wouldn't live to see it.

_Three Sevenday Later_

As the days went by, and they were ready to call it quits, they had an unexpected stroke of luck. A middle aged bronze Rider by the name of D'tul, and a gold Rider by the name of Minessa got word of the incident in their secluded southern home. It was the first they had heard of 'thread's return', and the idea intrigued them greatly. Together, with their children, the spoke to other riders whom they found of like mind. The number of Dragonmen, and women, who found the idea plausible was rather shocking to them. When three sevenday had gone by, they approached the group who made the discovery, expressing their interest in the matter.

The group of believers had found it quite a shock, but they jumped on this last opportunity that had been given them. If they could convince these riders beyond a doubt that thread would return, then perhaps they would have the needed dragon riders to take the steps that would save Pern's future. They found this task surprisingly easy, and within the next sevenday, the riders had all gathered at Landing.

The fact that so many Riders believed thread would return attracted attention once more. Those who did not believe were too afraid to act openly against them, considering the number of dragons that were always in attendance. As their group steadily grew in size, they set about trying to decide the best course of action to take. Many wanted to bring it to the public once more, but the Gold Rider Minessa had another idea. Announcing their belief that thread would return had already failed once, and would likely fail again. They could try and slowly convince the general population to believe them, but as more time went by, that task would prove impossible. In her eyes, there was only one logical solution to the problem.

To go _**Between**_ times twelve hundred years, insuring that when Pern once again had to face the threads, she would be ready.

Every rider agreed.

So that was exactly what they did. After extensive planning and gather of supplies, one hundred and fifty great beasts took to the air above Landing, and disappeared _**between**_, taking with them some candidates, as well as some to staff the Weyrs when they arrived in their destination time. They left behind many of the non riders, giving them the task of spreading the knowledge thread would return among the population so there would be supporters for them when they finally broke the sky above one of the already dusty Weyrs in a startling array of colors.

_1291__st__ turn AT**  
Feralan's Farm Hold**_

"Our ancestors were some of the folk left behind to tell that tale son," the old man murmured weakly. His voice had weakened almost to the point that the boy could no longer understand a word he was told. "I don't know how many others there are still, but I do know this boy." He would have gone on, but wavered as his wrinkled face tensed in pain before he was sent into another fit of dry hacking. His breaths were short, shallow, and caused his whole body to shake. Yet he pushed through the pain, the need to impart his message pushing him to continue. "With my dieing voice I have to tell you, listen here boy," he sputtered, before licking his lips weakly and trying to find his voice once more. "Heed this....they'll come before you die, before… you die." His voice was beginning to waver out nearly completely and the child had to lean in closer to catch the next words. "When I die... there won't be any dragons left.... promise me … you'll believe… they will... come." The word come came out in a mangled breath before the old mans glazed over eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp against the narrow cot. His hand slid out of his grandsons small grasp to hang limply beside the cot.

The boy sobbed. "I promise! I promise!" he cried again and again, even as he heard the hysterical screech that came from the blue dragon just without the hold. Still sobbing, he pushed himself off the chair to make his way over to the window. He reached it just in time to see the old blue dragon launch itself into the air with another cry of protest, before it sought out the refuge that was _between_, never to return again.

And so the ten year old Fedrier witnessed the death of his grandfather and his dragon, supposedly the last Dragon and Rider Pern would ever see. But the boy _knew_ the old man was right. Dragon's would return.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I ****:**

_1300__th__ turn AT_

_**Benden Weyr**_

A chilling wind bit at the lone hiker as he moved through the shadow of a towering peak. In a futile attempt to keep warm, he pulled his wher-hide jacket closer around his frame. He'd be more than just relieved when he was close enough to his destination for it to block out the infernal wind. Of course, it wasn't just the wind that was biting down to his bones. The night itself was just cold. Though this didn't matter much to him... the wind was definitely a major factor in how frozen he felt at the moment. Logically, once he got out of the wind, he wouldn't feel quite so much like he was encased in a tomb of ice. So what if he was still cold? He knew, or rather he hoped, there would be several pitchers of Klah going around. Maybe some wine. That would warm him up. Without a doubt. So on ward he trekked, his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him, but not really seeing it. He'd walked this path so many times, he didn't need to look to know where he was going. He didn't even have to look to know that he was walking alone.

He always walked here alone. The roughened path, with its weeds poking out here and there, and it's lose stones, was something very few people chose to take. There were not many in Pern today who felt any want to visit this location. Of course, that was not to say that there was no one on the path right then. In fact, there was a group somewhere down below them. He didn't care about them though. The destination was all that really matter in his mind, as the access tunnel came into view ahead of him. As always his mind snapped back into focus when this sight registered. He was almost there. He could see a few moving through the tunnel, and if he looked hard enough he could just make out someone rushing past the opening of the tunnel on the other side.

For just a moment he found himself able to picture many people bustling by, going about their daily business, keeping the place running... but... only for a moment. As he stepped into the shadow of the tunnel, such thoughts were drowned out by the near dark of it. All he had for light was the other end of the tunnel, which wasn't very much considering it was the dead of night. Even so, it was not long before he had made his way through the tunnel to emerge in the bowl. Hepaused there, looking around him at the skeletal Weyr. It was hard to believe that the great Benden Weyr had been reduced to that most of the other Weyr's were in worse condition. It was a rather foreboding sight in his mind... to see one of the Weyrs that had guarded Pern for so long in such a state. They had cleaned it up and repaired it where they could... but it was not such an easy task.

Yet the disrepair didn't take as much away from the _feel_ of the place as one might have thought. He could almost feel dragon's all around him. Even if that was a rather silly thought. Benden had been empty for hundreds of turns. Just like the other Weyrs. However, it wouldn't be empty for much longer. Perhaps it a semblance of its former magnificence would return with the dragons. He certainly hoped it would. There was nothing he wouldn't give to see any of the Weyrs in their full glory. Just as there was nothing he wouldn't give to see the sky blotted out by the wings of Dragons. It would be an honour, in his mind. A marvel so great he doubted he'd be able to stand afterwards. After all, dragons were why humans had managed to remain living on Pern.

He sighed heavily, brushing dark hair out of jade eyes. No dragons flew the skies of Pern anymore. They hadn't for nine years. Any child younger than twelve would have never seen a dragon before in their lives. Even a child of twelve turns probably wouldn't remember having seen one. Most of what had remained had been wiped out by a pandemic of sorts. There hadn't been many left then, and only a few pulled out alive. Those few had died many turns after though. The last one seeking between when his rider died....when _his_ grandfather died. He remembered that moment very vividly. F'rel's eyes rolling back in his head, as blue Hilnath screetched his protest before disappearing.

"Fedreir!"

His head snapped up as a voice penetrated his thoughts. A man was standing before him, waving his hand in front of his face. Fedreir blinked several times, before he recognized who was standing in front of him. It took him a moment more to finally manage a response. "Gar.... what is it?" It sounded rather stupid, he had to admit, but it was too late to take it back now. So he simply waited for the man to respond to him, while taking in his physical looked more haggard than usual. He must have been doing a lot of traveling... and by foot if the state of his boots had anything to say about it. Even so, gar was grinning as he ran one of his dirt covered hands through his coarse brown hair. Hair that looked uncannily like dead grass that had been torn up from even dryer earth.

"We just finished cleaning the last weyrs! We're ready any time they come now, that's Fort and Bendon done." The man announced, licking his cracked lips. The action seemed sort of odd from Fedrier's point of view. Gar didn't really have much lip to lick. "You think we need to work on the others? It's your call mate."

The black haired man shook his head, "No, I don't think so. According to my grandfather there was less than two hundred dragons. Even if they stop to mate on the way, it won't be more than Fort and Benden can hold." The heavy set man in front of him nodded, but he looked a little sceptical, so Fedrier went on. "'Sides, the other Weyrs are in a pretty sorry condition, it'll take turns to get them in working order with just our group." By now the two had started walking towards one of the fires that was near the access tunnel. "I think it would be a waste of our energy, Gar."

"If you say so," the other grinned, before looking over at the peak were the star stone and finger rock sat. The two structures had remained intact through the hundreds of years... with a little help from those who had believed thread would return. Fedrier followed his gaze up to the peak, which caused the larger man to grin again. His companion was probably dying to get up there. He always was when he arrived. "You going to head on up there? Dawn will be soon."

Fedrier tore his eyes away from the peak to look at the man beside him. Then he sighed, reaching for a cup and a pitcher of Klah. Pouring himself some, he then turned back towards the peek, regarding it for several long minutes. Finally he turned back to gar. "Is anyone watching now?"

Gar met the gaze of his friend for a moment, before turning his sea green eyes towards the peek as well. "Em is up there still. Keeps going on about how it will be soon," he snorted at that. "Don't know how she got that idea into her head. Solstice is a long ways away yet." It was his private opinion that the young woman was just about as crazy as they came. He wouldn't say it out loud though. The Master harper wouldn't take to kindly to that... and he certainly didn't want to offend the Master of his craft. He pressed his lips into a thin line... which practically made them nonexistent.

Fedrier laughed at the expression on the other man's face, before his eyes yet again returned to the peek. "I'll go on and take a look," he said softly, before he finished off his Klah. He winced as the hot liquid practically seared his throat going down. He shook it off, glancing one last time at Gar. "See if her eyes aren't just worn out from watching too long," he grinned, and the other man let out a bark of laughter. Starting on his way to make the climb up to the star stone, he caught the man say 'that sounds like her'... and he most definitely had to agree.

_**Benden Weyr, Star Stone**_

Copper hair was blown into grey eyes, before it was irritably pushed back. They eyes scanned the sky, lingering a moment on the first signs of light, before returning to the rock formation that was a stone's throw away from the owner of the eyes. She wasn't supposed to be there. Tonight was supposed to be... well, probably Fedrier, or Gar. Possibly both. However, she couldn't keep herself away. It was close, she just _knew _it. She'd been watching every done for just about a sevenday, and each dawn the red star crept closer to the eyerock. She had watched the last dawn with the Master Harper.

She laughed, Master Harper indeed! Oh that was her title, but she did not have the duties a Master Harper should. She just played music, and taught music. Sure, harpers were still the primary educators on Pern, but their job just was not the same as it had been. People were gradually turning away from them, seeing them as merely performers. They only educated just a little over fifty percent of the population. More and more the younglings were being taught by parents. The old teaching ballads were being taught to fewer and fewer children, as they were seen as _useless._ That was a big insult to the Master Harper. She was a very stubborn, and prideful woman... who certainly was not going to accept they slow death of her craft lying down. She was the kind who would fight to the end for something they saw worthwhile. Since being appointed Master of her craft she'd jumped on any opportunity to keep it alive. Like believing the story that Thread would return to Pern.

She winced at that thought. It had been her mother who had told the Master Harper all about the discovery of AIVAS's mistake. The two had been very good friends, but she had died three turns after giving birth to her duaghter. The girl had been fostered then by the Master Harper... or Talia, as the woman preferred her to call her by name. So she herself had heard the tale from a family member, but from her foster mother. It didn't really feel that way though, having been raised by Talia for so long.

The young woman shook her head, she was getting off track. She was here to watch. She'd never forgive herself if she missed the event that foretold the deadly spores rain upon the planet. Though it wasn't her turn, she just didn't want to miss it. She thought it was getting close. Yes, any day now she would see the red star staring at her through the eye rock, with it's evil red glow. It had to be soon. Unless the position of the stones upon the Weyr peeks were no longer accurate in foretelling thread. If they could no longer perform their purpose, because of the altering of the red star's orbit... well... she didn't know what could be done.

"So you are up here, Em," came a male voice. She turned, waist length braided hair swishing with the motion, to see Fedreir making his way to her. "I was told you would be. Thinking it will happen so far before solstice?"

"Yes," she said coolly. She did not think to respect Fedreir like the others did. They all looked to him sort of like a leader of the group, because he was the grandson of the last dragon rider. She thought it was ridiculous, he wasn't even a turn older than she was. Sure he had some good ideas, but he was still young. Certainly he was not old enough to lead anyone. He had very little life experience, when compared to many of the others in their group of believers. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't like the man. His green eyes were actually quite captivating. Though this was something she would _never _ tell him. She looked away from him and back at the eye rock, not wanting to look at him any longer... lest she did tell him something.

"Oh? The cold shoulder again?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked, and his mouth twitched to one side in a ridiculous grin. He was pretty sure he knew why, she'd pointed it out before. He'd been surprised when she had. It seemed like a childish reason not to like him, after all. "Come now Emlyn, you know I never asked to be a leader. They just ask me what I think, and I tell them."

She sighed, turning back to him. "I know, Fedreir." She gave him a wry smile, flashing her perfectly white teeth. "Can I really help it though?" one of her hands had caught the end of a braid, and she was now rolling it between her fingers. "You're listened to...your ideas are heard," she paused, licking her pink lips. "But you and me both know my theories and ideas are more often correct," she gave an emphatic nod, before rolling her eyes. "No one really listens to me though, they think I'm a nut."

Fredrier looked at her carefully, trying to weigh her words. Women were complicated to him, he was never quite sure if they meant what they were saying, or if what there were saying was supposed to mean something else. "You jealous of me Em?" He asked teasingly. He certainly didn't expect the reaction he got. First surprise. Emalyn's cheeks filled with colour. He'd only seen her blush twice in all the turns he had known him. Second she turned those storm grey eyes on him with a glare that could probably burn thread. He blinked, almost taking a half step back. "Shards, Em," he looked at her a little stunned. He had simply teased her, but it seemed he had hit the mark. "Jealous of me? That's a little bit of a shock. I didn't think you were the type to be jealous of anyone."

She kept her glare trained on him until he did take a step back, then she finally turned her eyes away."Well, you're the only one who thinks so," she told him, her voice dipped in the poison of utterly indignant pride. "Now come on over here before we both miss it," she ordered, gesturing beside her. Her eyes were once again on the eye rock.

He blinked, surprised at her change of mood. He took the few steps needed to stand next to her anyway. "Really Em," he began, intending to pursue the subject. Untill he realized that it wouldn't be the greatest idea. Not if he ever wanted to have a chance of having kids of his own. Better to change the subject before he upset her further. Much better. He pursed his lips, glancing at her, before he chose the first thing that came to mind. "It doesn't make sense to me. In all the other passes the star could be seen through the eye rock at winter solstice."

"This pass is different," she said in explanation. As if it was an obvious fact. The absence of a response from him told her that apparently he hadn't thought about that. She rolled her eyes before going on. "As will be all the other passes afterwards." Her voice had softened slightly, and she seemed to have relaxed, if only a little. Her gaze was still fixed on the eye rock, as she stubbornly refused to even spare him a glance. Still, there was no response from him, so she felt the obligation to explain further. "The red star's orbit was changed remember, so it's not going to come around the same as before," she said this in sweet, but matter of fact tone, meant to belittle him slightly for not thinking the same. But this was ruined when shivered, as her thin blue tunic did not protect her well from the chilled night breeze all the way up on Bendon peak. "I should have brought a coat," she mumbled. At least she had thought to wear thick pants and warm, fur lined boots.

Fedreir looked at the stone, thinking about what she had said. He paid no attention to her tone of voice. She used it on him so often he had learned to ignore it. It wasn't really that hard, he supposed. Though others often wondered how he managed to stand being around her at all. She wasn't that bad really. Her ideas were just different, that was all. But then again, he supposed that was enough to make people look at her as if she was slightly off her rocky. It was human nature. Things that were different were bad. Rather ridiculous, if you were to ask him. He was brought out of this train of thought though, when she complained of being cold. He had to chuckle lightly, while she shifted uncomfortably from the cold, and the silence.

He looked over at her, having to tilt his head down slightly as she was shorter than he was. He liked that, actually. Her small, seeming delicate frame was pleasing to his eye... and rather deceiving. She was far from delicate. With her soft curves, and round face she had a brand of soft beauty he preferred in women. Untill one got to her eyes. They had such a cold fire behind them, that they caused one to forget her other features. Except perhaps those full, soft pike lips that he was quite sure would be such a pleasure to kiss... not that he would ever dare shook his head of such thoughts. Now was not the time to be fancying the fiery young woman beside him "Your right, on both counts," the young man forced himself to say, brushing his chin length hair back behind one ear.

"Of course I am," she said with a grin, and a quick glance at him. She had been looking at the eye rock while he was gazing fixedly at her, and had densely failed to notice. "Haven't we already established that I am more often correct?"

He laughed, a little awkwardly, "Yes, I believe we have." He drew his eyes away from her, and looked at the sky which was progressing from a deep purple, to pinks and oranges. Had he been a weaver Fedrier would have given half his life to weave that scene into magnificent tapestry. But even in the beauty of it, he and the young woman he sat beside found an imperfection; in the form of a gorgeous but deadly red eye winking back at them in spite, and even though she had been expecting it, he caught Emalyn gasp. Which caused him to bark in laughter. "Well, you were right after all… I suppose I shouldn't have doubted you." He pulled his eyes away from the daunting sight for a quick glance at her, but he could not keep from looking back at that formidable eye, wondering how long it would be present. He'd been under the impression it would not be for long. He was brought from his thought by the sweet voice of his companion.

"The finger points

At an eye blood-red.

Alert the weyrs

To sear the thread"

She recited it flawlessly, her own eyes also glued to the spectacle. "It certainly does look like a blood-red eye." Then she smiled wryly, looking over at him. "But there are no Weyrs to alert in this time, just empty… hulls."

"Not yet," Fedrier clarified, "But there will be."

"How can you be sure?" she asked him, not feeling as sure about it. She had never seen a dragon, like he had, and for her it was still too hard to picture them on pern again. "How do we know they did not get lost _between_ times?" She almost added, 'if between even exists' but the records were very clear on that point..

Fedrier looked at her carefully, almost reluctantly pulling his eyes away from the star stone, breaking his staring contest with the red gaze that meant thread was coming. "We don't Em," he said softly, removing his coat and offering it to her. "We just don't." He repeated as he waited for her to accept his coat before looking back at the eye rock with her, "We can hope… but in the end, we just don't know, and everything is left to chance."

Emlyn glanced at the stone only briefly before looking back at him. She was slightly annoyed that she had to look up, but she had had to since she met him. No point in getting worked up over something she couldn't control. She was about five foot two, just slightly below the current female average, and she certianly wan't going to grow anymore. "We are much too young for this, Fedrier," she said slowly. "Pretty much all of our group is just much too young. How can we help at all... what can we do?"

Fedrier turned back to her slowly, and then shook her head. "Not much, I'm afraid, not much." He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning his back on the star stone. "Your right, we are much too young. So we're just going to have to grow up a little." He grinned impishly at her, "Come on, let's head down and tell those still in the bowl what we have seen."

She looked at his hand, and took it from her shoulder, choosing to cup it in her own. She pulled his coat tighter around her, and nodes slowly. "You better tell them. They won't listen to me, I'm a nut, remember?"

He couldn't help but laugh, as he began to guide her off the peak, and back down into the bowl.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** I know I said I probably wouldn't be putting another Author's not, but I felt there were a few things I wanted to address. The bolded bits will help avoid any confusion in the fic, so I adamantly suggest you read them.

1. thanks to all those who did review, especially those who pointed out mistakes.

2. I had originally intended on calling 'Emlyn' 'Em**a**lyn', but for some reason, one I am unsure of now, I took the 'a' from her name in the first chapter. **So everyone knows, I will refer to her as Emalyn or Em from now on**

3. I didn't actually own any of the books until recently, so I couldn't easily go and check for spellings. I hope for improvement there now.

4. on the matter of a Beta. For the moment I will send my chapters to a friend of mine who betas another one of my fics. I will be looking for a beta specifically for this story though, as she hasn't actually read the books, making it only a temporary arrangement.

**5. Most Chapters will have one or more time jumps in them. so to help you know when you're reading it, I will be 'dating' the sections in each chapter. These dates will be underlined, and in italics. **

'**present time' will be dated as: **_10__th__ pass, 1__st__ turn_

**While all 'past time' will be dated as**: _X turn AT_** (**After Thread) X being the number of turns.

The reason for this is because 13 hundred years is too long in my mind to dub the period that is thread free as an 'interval'

Locations will be noted in bold italics, either under the date (if there is a date change) or by itself.

I will be updating this story, please be patient. I will be attending college, and this may affect how often I can get chapters up for you. At the very least you will have one new chapter a month, unless something big comes up. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long for an update, and I hope such will not re-occur.

**7. I have gone back and edited the prologue and the first chapter. **The basics of them are the same though, so for those of you who have already read them, You don't have to go back and read them again. Unless you want to of course.

**8. I have opted to up the Rating to M.** When I first planned this segment of the story out I had not intended to go into any mating flights or other such things, but I have since changed my mind. The rating will be changed when I add the next chapter.

Thank you for your patience, and my apologies for keeping you all waiting.

* * *

**Chapter II**

_10__th__ pass, 1__st__ turn _

_**Benden Weyr**_

"_But there are no Weyrs to alert in this time, just empty… hulls."_

"_Not yet, but there will be."_

"_How can you be sure? How do we know they did not get lost between times?" _

"_We don't Em. We just don't. We can hope… but in the end, everything is left to chance."_

"_We are much too young for this, Fedrier,"_

Behind Fedrier's closed lids the conversation played over in his head. He could clearly see Emalyn turning to smile at him. Her smile had not reached her eyes, as it rarely ever did. She had worn a forced smile that she made no effort to disguise. He wondered the reason behind it, but knew he would never have the guts to ask. The young woman had her private sorrows, just as he did. Perhaps the reason she had spoken those words was part of those private thoughts and memories. It could just be from her scepticism though. She had certainly looked doubtful when she spoke of _**between**_, and he couldn't blame her. He would be sceptic himself, had his grandfather not been a Dragonrider. Even having seen a dragon before, he could only be sure that there was indeed a _**between**_. The possibility of being able to travel through time that way still seemed false, aside from the records he had never actually seen. He could go by word alone, while Emalyn could go by records alone. Neither of them could be without doubts.

_She just had to bring that up..._ he thought almost bitterly. Before he had made a point of pushing his doubts aside, seldom letting them surface to be mulled over. Such thoughts would have only been a setback for the group. With doubts they would not have managed to gather so many to assist them. How could someone convince others to do something if they could not even convince themselves? Without the help they were providing, the Weyrs would not be ready for the dragons to arrive and if there was no proper place for the Dragonmen and their beasts to stay in a group, fighting thread would be difficult. Of course, the cleaning crews were not the most dedicated to their cause. Yes, it was hard work to set the Weyrs aright, but it was not the hardest task. The hardest was searching out new veins of the stone that was so important against fighting thread. There were plenty new veins, seeing as it had been thirteen hundred turns since it was needed. Some of the old veins still had stone that could be mined as well. The problem was finding veins they could actually mine, without infringing on someone's land. Despite this, the miners who had committed themselves to the cause had worked diligently to create stockpiles of firestone.

He sighed, shifting his back against the cool stone behind him, grunting when he felt his shoulder blade press painfully against the unyielding surface. He could have chosen a better place to sit, but he had picked this particular spot because it would be uncomfortable. He wanted to remain awake as long as he could. He had no desire to miss the Dragons arriving because he had fallen asleep. He'd never hear the end of it from Gar, and especially not from Emalyn. He had privately come to the conclusion long ago that the woman positively delighted in his embarrassments. She had a sort of subtle way to rub them in his face for months. Oh yes, she was very much his type looks wise, but he could do without the discrete barbs she was so fond of sending his way. Yet he could not bring himself to dislike her for them. The woman had her little eccentricities, but she was one of the few who did not pay him the respect he felt he did nothing to achieve. As such she was one of the few people he felt easy around, even when she was 'secretly' poking fun at him.

The young man shook his head and brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. With a grunt he pushed himself slowly to his feet. If he remained sitting any longer, even in such a state of discomfort, he was likely to fall asleep. "Perhaps a walk," he murmured to himself, yawning, before looking around the bowl. He took note that there were very few watchers still awake. Of course, not many had decided to stay. After midday hit and there was no sign of the promised Dragons, they had left, most on account of other things they had to attend to. Fedrier hadn't expected them to show up right after the malevolent star framed itself in the eye rock anyway. There was no way they could get their timing so perfect. It had been entirely more probable that they show up before the event that predicted thread. That would have certainly been more preferable then this. Everyone was on edge, even those sleeping. They shifted constantly, some waking up to pace for several minutes, before trying to settle down again. Those who had chosen to remain awake seemed to be having similar thoughts as himself. He spotted a few men of various ages, either engaging in low conversation, or taking a walk around the bowl.

Deciding it wouldn't do him much good to just stand around, Fedrier began to make his own lap around the Weyrbowl. He winced after the first few steps; his body was stiff from sitting against the cold stone for so long. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest of ideas. Why was he trying to stay awake when it wasn't very likely the riders would arrive this night anyways? Granted, the night was still rather new. Dusk had been only a few hours ago, but the darkness down in the bowl was almost complete. What light there was came from the glows the watchers had with them. The sky was too clouded over for the stars to be seen. He had little interest in stargazing however, having looked at the clear night sky many times over the last several turns. He was sure he knew as much of the night sky as any journeyman Starsmith would.

Laughing lightly to himself, he looked up ahead to the entrance of the lower caverns. He wondered how many had chosen to take refuge inside, rather than keep vigil within the bowl. Probably not many. As long as they were in the bowl, even if they fell asleep they would have a chance to see the sky filled with dragons. If they retired to the lower caverns, their chances would be greatly reduced. Still, he knew of some who would take the comfort, even if it risked their chances of seeing the grand arrival. He probably would to, if the Dragonmen and their beasts did not arrive soon, though he personally hoped they did not arrive too soon either. They didn't have either Fort or Benden Weyrs stocked adequately. Both Weyrs currently only housed very meagre numbers of heardbeasts. More would not be arriving at Benden for at least three more days. He was unsure when Fort's herd would be replenished. Supplies for people were also low. It was not easy for them to gather everything they needed to re-stock the two Weyrs. They needed marks to do it, as they couldn't just go around asking for the supplies. The average Pernese still believed thread would never again trouble the planet.

They needed supporters with the means to purchase or produce the supplies, and they had few. Among the crafts, only the Harper craft was totally loyal to their cause. This of course was in part because of Talia, and in part because the Harpers were growing bored with the lowering demand for their craft. Of the other crafts they had a significant number of supporters in the Miner, Smith and Starsmith crafts. Recently seven journeymen, and a number of apprentices of the Dolphin craft hall had committed to the cause. In other crafts they had on average three supporters. There were no masters supporting them, other than Harpers. If he had been able to choose any hall to turn wholly to their cause, he had to admit the Harper craft would not have been first on his list. Even so, it did help them greatly. There were Harpers spread across Pern, and they served as a means of communication between the scattered supporters.

He was drawn from his thoughts of the current circumstances on Pern as he reached the entrance to the lower caverns. He probably wouldn't have noticed where he was if it hadn't been for the smell of Klah. He cocked an eyebrow, peeking inside. Just within one of the older women who chose to stay had set up a small fire and, until moments ago he guessed, there had been a kettle of Klah brewing. "What's this, Alva?" he asked, recognizing the woman.

The woman turned from the fire, holding a pitcher of Klah, and a cup she had just filled. "Klah of course, for the mad men such as yourself who insist on trying to stay awake." She grinned at him, an act that caused her already smallish eyes to scrunch up. She had broad shoulders, and a square, heavy set jaw. In combination with her small, though round eyes, and upturned nose, it was common for one to mistake her as unfriendly. With her broad frame, and her above average height, for a woman, he would go as far as say she looked rather intimidating. One would have to look closer to see the laugh lines around her mouth, and the absence of worry lines upon her brow to realize such a judgment of her was wrong. She was friendly... if a little crude. "You look like you could use some," she went on, handing the cup to him.

Fedrier accepted the cup with one hand. "Thank you Alva." His thanks was almost absent minded, as his eyes had already wandered back to the Weyrbowl. He wondered which of the Harpers Talia had left at the Weyr. As a rule, there was always one Harper at any of their gathering spots, major or minor. Talia herself had left shortly after Emalyn had imparted the news of the red star to her. Emalyn had chosen to go with her. As MasterHarper, Talia couldn't remain away from her craft hall for too long. On Emalyn's part, she had left because she hadn't been back to the hall in nearly a full turn. There had been three other Harpers present at Benden Weyr the previous day, and as he had taken some time during today to rest, he was not sure who was still present. Harpers generally took a term of two or more sevenday at any given gathering place. However, he seldom took note of when a Harper arrived, and how long their term was. At the Weyrs there were usually two harpers present at any given time.

"Alva... which Hapers are designated us this sevenday?" he asked after a moment of scanning the bowl, before he tentatively sipped at his Klah.

The woman raised one of her finely shaped eyebrows, before shaking her head. "Your friend Gar, and a new Journeyman I'm not familiar with."

Fedrier paused with his cup half way to his lips. "Gar is still here?" This news mildly surprised him.

"Oh yes. He'll be here for another sevenday at least," the older woman responded, before turning her back to him. She gathered some cups with her free hand then made to move passed him. "I'm going to make a round of the bowl," she stated simply. "Gar's inside right now. He's probably snooping around for something to eat."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Fedrier mumbled to himself, watching Alva walk away as he took another sip of his Klah. No, he wouldn't doubt that that was what the journeyman Harper was doing. In fact, he would bet all the marks he had to his name on it.

_245th turn AT_

_**Landing**_

After the last computer had failed, the Pernese left Landing again. There was little left that was of use to them. The knowledge they gained, they could take with them. All that was left were the buildings, watched over by the three ancient peeks. The sun had just finished setting and the memories of the day continued to fade into night. The occasional whery disturbed the otherwise absolute silence of the place. The air held a sort of eerie weight to it; a tension that seemed without cause. It was this tense air that greeted the night when it came to blanket the land. The stars peeked down from the sky, waiting for what the night would bring. The silence wore on, through the infancy of the dark. As the shadows lengthened the silence stretched out, just waiting for something to break it. Tension continued to build in the air, smothering the scenery.

The air crackled, breaking the building tension. Winged beasts thundered into existence above the plateau in a shimmering array of color. The trees shook as startled creatures fled from the airborne monsters. Green, Blue, Brown, Bronze, and Golden translucent wings obscured the night sky. They remained suspended in the air for several long moments before two beasts dropped from the others. The Bronze and Gold spiralled down to land on the plateau. Both beasts had a rider astride them, looking rather delicate and insignificant next to the bulk of their mounts. Once they landed, the riders dismounted their beasts. They looked at each other, eyes nearly level. The slightly shorter of the two nodded before turning towards the nearest building. They brushed shoulder length brown curls back from a round face. The second figure moved to stand beside them, one arm moving around the other's waist. His dark hair was cropped short, and his frame was broader than his companions.

Together they moved to the building, glancing inside. It was little more than a skeleton of what it had once been. What was left of it was what they could see from the outside. "Well then... Guess you were right. They left after the computers failed." The curly haired figure turned to look at the man beside them, a small smile gracing pale pink lips.

"Of course I'm right," the man spoke, his voice holding only a hint of arrogance. "Have Noralith call the rest down," he instructed her.

"Yes sir," the woman spoke in a mocking tone, before turning to the golden dragon. "You heard him Noralith. You can tell the others to come down now."

The golden dragon turned her head to the two riders, eyes whirling mainly blue. She watched as the two separated and the woman approached her. The dragon rumbled, bending down to allow her rider to remove the sacks that had been tied to the riding straps. _~They come.~ _She assured her rider. The woman smiled, reaching over to scratch the beast's eye-ridge. "Thank you, Noralith. Find yourself somewhere to sleep with Mneloth." She pulled her hand away, laughing as the dragon rumbled again. Taking several steps back, she let her eyes move to the Dragons still aloft. Two more Golden beasts separated themselves from the cloud, spiralling down to land nearby. Their riders dismounted and retrieved their belongings.

Noralith took to the air again, gliding towards the tree line. She landed once more, the Bronze dragon not far behind her. The two beasts twined necks, eyes whirling blue-green. The other two queens moved towards the trees as well, once their riders had their packs. Three bronze beasts landed soon after, while another three began their lazy decent.

"Minessa," the rider of the first bronze called to the woman from the building they had checked. She turned, curls bouncing slightly with the motion. She smiled then, cheeks dimpling. With a slight limp she made her way over to the man. "It will take awhile for everyone to land," the man went on when she neared. "We have some time to ourselves." The ghost of a grin marked his features.

"Not that much time," Minessa scolded him, now standing in front of him. In the dim light of the night she looked young, but her eyes betrayed that illusion. They held a sort of confidence that only life experience could give. Her already thin lips were pressed into an even thinner line. She glared at the man in front of her for a moment longer, before shaking her head with a small laugh. She smiled at him briefly, before limping passed. Her right leg never bended much at the knee, which was the cause of her limp.

The man watched her limp to the building, frowning. "Is it bugging you today?" he asked her, just loud enough to be heard.

She stopped, looking over her shoulder at him, "No more than usual." Minessa assured him. "You could carry these sacks though," she went on, lifting one sack, eyebrow cocked and lips tilted in a small grin.

The man laughed, lifting his own gear to sling it over one shoulder. Closing the space between them, he took her pack from her, and then waited for her to slip inside the old building. The door was long gone from it, so it wouldn't shelter them from the cold of the night. It would shield them from the wind, and other elements, however.

"Thank you, D'tul," the woman smiled at him, before she made her way inside. Looking around the small building, she moved to the corner farthest from the door. The floor was dusty, which caused her to wrinkle her nose. She sighed then turned back to D'tul. "It will have to do, I suppose."

D'tul chuckled, placing their bags down, and moving to her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning at her. "Miss home already?"

Minessa glared at him again, before her expression softened. She sighed, before nodding. "Well... we aren't likely to ever see it again.... I had to leave behind all my family heirlooms."

D'tul let out a bark of laughter, pulling her closer to him. "Of course, those dusty old things would be the first thing you missed." He rolled his eyes at her, before kissing her brow. His eyes moved towards the nearest window. It was nothing more than a square hole in the wall now. He watched the last trio of Brown dragon's circle down lazily to land on the plateau. As he turned back to the woman at his side a pair of blues detached themselves from the rest, a green fallowing suit. "Well my dear... you'll just have to find yourself some new trinkets to pass down."

The woman scowled at him smacking his arm lightly, "Oh, you!" She tried to continue her glare, but as he just kept grinning down at her, she found that to be rather impossible. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, opting to turn her attention to setting up for the night instead. As she fussed with sleeping furs, she didn't notice that D'tul had stepped out of the building. So it was quite a surprise when she turned to ask him if he thought the arrangement would do for the night... only to find him gone. "D'tul?" she called softly, stepping towards the rectangular opening that was the doorway.

"He's picking out a building to have his little meeting in." The voice was male, but noticeably younger than that of D'tul. She turned to her left, which is where she believed the speaker was. She didn't need to look to know who it was though. She'd be more than just embarrassed if she couldn't recognize the voice of her own son. He had her curly hair, though it was closer in shade to his father's darker brown... almost black, actually. He kept it short, though not as short as his sire. His eyes were a dark brown, though she knew if you took a closer look there were veins of pale green running through them. He was currently leaning against the wall by the doorway she stood in now. There really wasn't that much to him. He was barely an inch taller than herself, standing at five foot six, and he appeared to be all bones. Then again that could have something to do with the fact that until recently he'd only been barely five foot.

"Donessan," she greeted him with a soft smile.

"D'san," he corrected mechanically, before he pushed away from the wall. He jabbed his right thumb over his shoulder. "Father's that way." She sighed, before looking past the young man... well... he was still a boy really. He'd only impressed his brown, Zolth, at a little more than fifteen turns... which was only a turn and a half ago. She'd be sure he was stationed with one of the groups that would be staying behind with his sister Lirana when the time for her gold Olinath to mate was nearer. She didn't really like the idea of a boy not quite seventeen turns facing thread... that and he was her only son. She wasn't likely to have another one either. After her last daughter, Linika, she didn't think she could manage another pregnancy.

She shook her head, and looked passed her son to spot her weyrmate a couple buildings away. Two of the other bronze Riders had already joined him, along with Lirana and Renalla, rider of gold Saynath. "He just had to choose a building so far away," she murmured sarcastically. Grimacing she made her way slowly in that direction. Sometimes she wished she could turn back time and prevent herself from ever earning that leg injury seven years ago. It had never healed quite right, thus impeding her movement.

When she was about half way there Lirana caught sight of her as she was looking around. The small woman made her way over to her mother, her own curly hair bouncing as she moved. The girl covered the distance in surprisingly long strides for being so small in stature. "Evening mother," the girl said softly, moving to the older woman's side to assist her the rest of the way to the now growing group. The rest of the bronze riders were now assembled and a few brown riders were joining them now as well. The two women joined Renalla, who was standing slightly back from the gathered men.

D'tul looked up briefly, his grey eyes searching for his weyrmate. That was a strange thought... weyrmate... he hadn't thought of her like that much before, seeing as they had lived in a time where the Weyrs where uninhabited. He'd have to get used to the thought, as that was exactly what they were... or were going to be, however one wanted to look at it. Before he turned to head into the building he gestured for her to stand by his side. Waiting patiently for her to do so, he watched as the others filed into the building. They'd be sitting in a circle on the floor, seeing as none of them had thought to bring any kind of chairs with them. Not that there were really much in the way of portable chairs in their time. Certainly nothing they could carry with them on dragon back, in any case.

Once the woman had reached him and everyone else had found themselves a spot to sit in the building, he moved through the empty doorway. Looking around at the rather oval shaped assembly of men, and two women, he found a gap had been left for the two of them at what he assumed was the 'head' of the formation. He allowed himself a small, pleased smile, before he took a seat, cross-legged on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he watch Minessa slowly ease herself into a sitting position, opting to spread her legs out in front of her since her one knee wouldn't bend enough for her to sit any other way. When she was seated he turned his eyes onto the rest of the group.

"We will not be making any jumps tomorrow," he announced, raising his voice just enough so that it carried through the building. A few of the other bronze riders did not seem surprised at this. However, all the brown riders, and most of the bronze looked at him in a rather perplexed fashion. It was amusing to scan their faces, picking out the different way each chose to portray their current feeling of confusion. "We will be flying practice sweeps over the area in our respective wings instead. As we haven't really had a chance to fly together in units, it is imperative everyone gets used to their fellow wingmen as soon as possible." As his eyes moved over the men again, he saw the confusion on most faces melt into understanding. Some were a little slow, but they came around. "We will stay here... in this time for three days. On the forth my own wing, as well as Minessa and Ranella will jump ahead another sixty six turns." He saw confusion again, which caused him to sigh.

"As I'm sure most of you know, Lirana's queen, Olinath will rise soon for her first mating flight. Ranella's queen is due for a mating flight soon as well. We cannot chance having her too close when Olinath rises, and as we have very little land we can fly over without being seen, the logical solution is to have them turns apart." He paused, looking over to the two young women, who both just nodded. "The rest of you will stay here and wait for Olinath to rise. After she does, V'ral and B'lev's wings will stay behind with the wing of whatever dragon flies her. The rest of you," and he looked at the other bronze riders, "Unless your dragon flies Olinath, you will jump forward sixty six turns with your wings to meet up with my own. B'lev, and V'ral, you two will be in charge of those who stay behind. You'll have to find a way to get more candidates, most likely, and wait until you believe the dragonets are old enough to fly _**between**_ times to rejoin the rest of us. We will continue to wait for you until then."

He looked around the room again, this time meeting eyes with each rider in turn. "Is that understood gentlemen.... Ladies," he added the last to the three women who sat together to his left. This elicited a few grins from some of those gathered. Everyone nodded their understanding, so he stood, straightening his frame. "Well then, that is all for this evening. You may go to your chosen buildings and set up for the night, if you haven't already. Some of you may want to help out with the food preparations. Dinner will be ready in an hour, and the fires will be kept going to keep the food warm, so you all can take your time eating. Don't be up too late though." He directed the last to the two younger bronze riders of the group, whom both grinned sheepishly at him. He almost chuckled, but instead reached down to pull Minessa to her feet. "We will meet here tomorrow after breakfast, which, for all of you, should take place an hour after dawn. Good evening." With that he took his leave, moving at a casual walk, since this would be easier on the woman beside him.

When they were half way back to their chosen building, Minessa came to a stop. D'tul went a few steps further before he noticed she was no longer with him. Cocking an eyebrow he turned to look at her questioningly. "Now, why did you leave me behind without a word?" the woman asked him, planting her hands on her hips as if she was speaking to an erring child.

The man laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Why, you looked perfectly content in setting up the bed furs. I could hardly disturb you while you were occupied in such an all important task, lest you find yourself something to hit me over the head with." She rolled her eyes, smacking at his arm when he reached out to wrap it around her waist. "Oh come on now, love, no harm was done. You found us alright."

She sighed, allowing him to hook his arm around her waist again. "You could have at least chosen a closer building," she admonished him, though most of the force behind her words was gone now. She was silent up until they passed through the doorway of their building. Then she turned to him, a small smile on her thin, pink lips. "So... will we be joining everyone for dinner tonight, or would you prefer a small private meal of yesterday's bread?"

He grinned down at her, pulling her out of view of the doorway. "At this moment, yesterday's bread is sounding very appealing."

She matched his grin, allowing him to pull her over towards their furs. "I thought it would. Would you like to eat now, or later?"

"Later," he answered almost immediately. "Much later," he repeated in a bare whisper, before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.


End file.
